Gaukuen Capitalia
by The Monster inside of Me
Summary: The UN thought sending the capitals to school together would help further international relations. They also thought having paying human students to pay for the school was a good idea. Juggling exams, relationships and crazy relatives as well as hiding personification status? This is going to be an interesting year...


**Author's Note:** **Guess who's back with a new story! I'll still be continuing my other story, London, but I felt with going back to school a school story might be fun! Be warned, updates will be sparse and irregular (sixth form y'all), but will happen. Enjoy!  
** **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia and make nothing from this, I only own OC's.**

The United World Academy was closed after the countries graduated, having all gained a secondary school education and reaching educational standards which the United Nations had felt was necessary for the personifications to have to keep up with the changing world. The school was opened some years later as a private day and boarding school. Now the United Nations have decreed that the newer generation of personifications, the capitals of UN members, must attend there, to ensure all personifications have had a basic level of quality education to help achieve some level of equality between them. What they didn't mention to them was that they also wanted all the new personifications together so they could be monitored.

Oh, and to keep the funding for the school viable, there are also human students, whose parents have paid for them to go there, unaware of what some of their children's international classmates truly are.

Jasmine Kirkland looked out the window of the hire car as the trees rolled past, headphones in and music loud. Her father, Arthur was driving, focused on the roads and cursing under his breath American cars, right hand driving and anything and everything else. The sixteen year old personification gave a small, sad sigh, which the country immediately noticed.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Jasmine, you know that? Just because the United Nations ordered it doesn't mean you have to do it. We can go home and sort something out if you want; I'm owed favours and-"

She pulled out her headphones and cut him off. "Dad, it's fine. I'm okay going! You don't need to worry over me so much. I'll survive. Besides, the United Nations did order all capitals must attend and I'd rather not go against their word"

"I still think this is a bad idea. You're all in a different country to what you know, it's not even that safe and there are human teenagers, for christ's sake this is a terrible idea!"

Jasmine pushed a hand through her black hair and gave another sigh. She'd listened to the list of reasons why it was a bad idea at least a hundred times since the idea was passed. "Dad, I don't want to be the only capital not present; it's even worse because I'm London, one of the most famous cities in the world! I can't not be there, somebody's got to represent the UK now, especially after Br-"

"Finish that word and I will make you walk the rest of the way". Arthur glared at her, knitting his eyebrows together, before Jasmine gave a giggle and he broke into a melancholy smile, as they settled back into a more comfortable silence. He watched her in the car mirror, emerald eyes taking in the black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. The things which made them so very different yet at the same time others made them very similar. He wanted to make sure he hadn't missed a single detail about her as his sadness and worry threatened to overcome him.

His capital, his beloved child was leaving him, England for a boarding school in an empty, isolated landscape in America to stay with the rest of the world's crazy cities and some diplomat's children for the next two years, on the order of the UN in hope of achieving better international understanding.

Yeah, this plan was really going to work.

There was already a sea of cars outside the looming building of the UWA (affectionately known as Gaukuen for some reason by its students), which has once been a grand manor house and had since been converted to a school, with modern extensions attached and a few other buildings on the site, and playing fields behind it and a lake in the distance. It was at least an hour's drive from any town and two hours from any city. The landscapes however were beautiful, with tree covered mountains painting an idyllic background.

But Jasmine was less focused on the place she'd be calling "home" for the next two years and more on whether she could see anyone she recognised. While Arthur tried to park without hitting or running anyone over she scanned the bustling crowd for any countries or capitals she knew personally, not just officially. She spotted Leon, one of her closest friends, in the distance and gave him a wave but he didn't see, or if he did he was preoccupied with helping Zhao Wang (Beijing) and I-Yeong Kim (Seoul, who travelled over with them as South Korea couldn't make it) retrieve their stuff from the car. There was a loud car horn and Arthur swore as someone cut across him into a space. Driving away, Jasmine recognised the son of a politician stepping out and gulped slightly. This year was going to be even tougher than it already was due to all the humans around, meaning she and the other personifications were going to have to watch their language and avoid letting anything important slipping out.

Finally they parked the car and she stepped out, wincing slightly at the cracking sound as she stretched after the long drive. She grabbed her suitcase and wheeled out a little into the crowd as her father and a porter unloaded her trunk. "Yo Jasmine! Long time no see!" She whipped round to see Dexter Jones, otherwise known as Washington D.C and grinned. "It's great to see you! Where's Al?" Dexter rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses. "Al couldn't come, but my mom and dad are here, see they're talking to Yao. I should probably go help dad with my trunk, give me a minute" He dashed off to help his father drag the trunk out the car. She felt a flicker of jealousy as she watched Mrs Jones chatting to Yao and her father. According to DNA, Dex was related to Alfred more as a cousin or a nephew than a son. An executive decision was also made to not put the child in Alfred's care (he agreed to it, he used so much accidental force and was so irresponsible at times he wasn't best suited for a baby), so Dexter had been placed with the family of a secret service agent and had had a generally normal upbringing, with a mum and a dad.

A teacher suddenly began addressing everyone, asking for the students to begin to file inside and if parents could begin to vacate the car park. Several children began to cry. Jasmine came back to the car, where her father was leaning on. "So" he said quietly. "This is it. You're off to boarding school. Remember to call me tonight and throughout the week, but not too much if you're worried about looking clingy, and don't forget to wear your glasses and retainer and I don't want to hear anything from the school about you sneaking into the boys dormitory, or I swear-"

Jasmine cut him off by throwing herself onto him, clinging tightly around him, deeply inhaling the smell of tea and books. "I'm going to miss you dad" she whispered, a tear threatening. He patted her back and peeled her off him. "Don't. Go in there, head held high and show them how the British run the world". A smile burst on her face as her eyes steeled and she nodded. "Oh, and if a boy gives you trouble I give you permission to knock their block off". Jasmine burst out laughing. "Now, off you run. And don't forget your rucksack" he dumped it on her "you left it in the car".

"Jasmine, come on!" Dex called out, to be shushed by his mother, who was in the car. Arthur gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave her a little push. "Now go on, and show them why London is the world's greatest city!" Arthur watched as she dashed over to Dexter and watched them stride into the school, a contrast in height and hair as Dexter towered over her with his brown hair in thick curls whilst hers was black and sleek. He noticed they were some of the last to go in, and most of the cars had left now.

England watched until the doors closed behind them, then sat in his rental car and cried.


End file.
